Taubat
by Fairy Law
Summary: Hidan yang merasa gundah akan perbuatan yang Deidara lakukan...  apakah itu?  gaje, abal, garing, bad EYD  OneShot


Ohayou minna~

'Wah Bheby ini, blom kelar Fic yang laen dah publish Fic baru. Let's jitak rame-rame!'

Mungkin itu yang ada dikepala minna sekalian.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba ini ini langsung keluar dari kepala Bheby.

Trus klo gak Bheby publish, ntar malem Bheby bakal susah tidur…

Gomen yak lo garing and gaje. Bheby emang gak ada bakat nulis Humor…

Jangan lupa Review loch!

Di markas Akatsuki yang super duper kumuh layaknya kolong jembatan. Di sana terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut putih dan wajah mengerikan sedang mondar-mandir layaknya mbak kunti yang lagi nyari anaknya si tuyul.

Nama orang itu adalah Hidan. Hidan yang dari tadi mondar-mandir membuat seluruh anggota yang berada disitu bingung tidak karuan karena risih.

"Nape lo Dan?" tanya partnernya yaitu Kakuzu, bendahara akatsuki paling dermawan sejamban.

"Gua lagi nyariin si Deidara," Jawab Hidan dengan gusarnya.

"Nape lo nyariin partner gua?" tanya Sasori yang cutek abis.

"Itu…Gua…Akh! Pokoknya yang dilakuin ama tu orang dah gak bisa Gua toleransi lagi!" balas Hidan sembari menjambak ramputnya sendiri sehingga rambutnya banyak yang rontok.

"Memangnya senpai Deidara apain senpai Hidan?" tanya Tobi si anak autis.

"Bukan masalah dia ngapain gua sih… tetapi, hal ini lebih menjurus kepada apa yang dialakuin kepada dirinya sendiri!" balas Hidan lagi yang dari tadi menjambak rambutnya sendiri hingga hampir menjadi botak.

"Lo jangan bikin penasaran dong! Coba kasih tau kita-kita," ucap Itachi yang dari tadi mengoleskan krim coklat anti keriput di wajahnya.

Sebenernya sih tu krim bukan benda asli. Krim coklat itu aslinya Kakuzu dapet dari sawah yang ada di Konoha. Yah, karena Krim coklat buat anti keriput mahal akhirnya Kakuzu akal-akalin aja deh. Tetapi, jangan salah, didalem itu lumpur ada plus-plusnya. Nama plus-plusnya itu Tabo a.k.a ta* kebo. Sedangkan si Konan yang dari tadi duduk dekat dengan Itachi hanya menutup hidungnya sembari mengeluarkan air mata pengorbanan.

"Eh Dan! Lo tu mesti berbagi suka duka ama semuanya! Apa lagi ama Leader lu yang ganteng ini!" sabung Pein.

"Huek! Najis deh Gua!" balas Hidan.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Zetsu HitamPutih.

"Begini, jadi si Deidara itu…."potongan Hidan terputus oleh suara yang kita kenal.

"Ohayou un~" sapa Deidara kepada anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Ohayou to you to," balas yang lainnya dengan biasa.

"Aha Deidara!" bentak Hidan

"A..ada apa un?" tanya Deidara.

"Bertaobatlah Deidara!" bentak Hidan lagi.

"Ber..bertaubat untuk apa un? Kan Hidan-san sudah tahu kalau pekerjaan Dei memang membuat bom un!" balas Deidara tidak kalah kencang.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu ha! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu pekerjaan mu yang lain!" bentak hidan lagi.

"Pekerjaan ku yang lain un? Yang lain yang mana un?" balas Deidara dengan membentak.

"Kau pikir tadi malam aku tidak melihat mu sedang MANGKAL DI TAMAN LAWANG bersama TEMAN-TEMAN BANCI MU HUH!" balas Hidan dengan suara yang menggelegar hingga gua Akatsuki hampir retak.

Seketika itu para wajah anggota Akatsuki langsung menatap horos kearah Deidara yang dari tadi cengok mendengar perkataan Hidan.

"Umn.. Dei, kamu beneran banci ya?" tanya Kisame yang tiba-tiba nongol dari dalam akuariumnya.

"Kalian ini gimana sih un! Kan Leader yang ngasih Dei misi buat mewawancarai tu banci agar Leader tahu kenapa tu banci lebih cantik dari pada Konan-san un! Supaya dapet kepercayaan tu banci Dei mesti nyamar juga dong un!" bentak Deidara kepada Kisame.

"A..apa? lebih cantik dari pada aku Pein?" tanya Konan sembari mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Bu..bukan itu maksudku Ko..konon sayang…." Ucap Pein yang sudah siap mau kabur.

"Pein… kemari KAU!" akhirnya acara kejar-kejaran Pein dan Konan dimulai sudah.

"Lagi pula untuk apa Hidan-san ke Taman Lawang?" tanya Deidara.

Seketika itulah wajah Hidan berubah menjadi pucat dan mengeluatkan keringat yang ditampung oleh kisame buat ngebuat kolam air asinnya. Biar gak perlu make duit kakuzu buat ngebeli garem.

"Eh… itu anu…anu.. gua…" jawab Hidan terbata-bata.

"Anumu kenapa ha? Terbang?" balas Kakuzu.

"Ng..ngak koq, gue Cuma ngajak tu banci buat curhat…"

'WTH! Hidan nih dah ketahuan boongnya (un)…' batin seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

ToBeContinue

Jangan lupa Review Lo!


End file.
